


Поднимем надои во славу Гидры

by Ffn12, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Forced Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Medical Procedures, Milking, Omega Bucky Barnes, Some Humor, Soviet Union, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, mentions of Hydra trash party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Если Гидра скажет «надо», Техник ответит «есть»
Kudos: 34
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Поднимем надои во славу Гидры

**Author's Note:**

> Вбоквелл к «[Разведению Суперсолдат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315383)»
> 
> .

— Пей! Пей, кому говорю?! Вот зараза!  
  
Солдат, прикованный к креслу, вцепился в металлическую кружку зубами. Дёрнул головой, вырвав ее из рук, и отбросил в сторону. Отвар разлетелся рваным веером, забрызгав кирзовые сапоги охранников и халат молодого Техника. Тот запоздало отскочил в сторону и принялся стряхивать капли.  
  
«Хорошо, в пальцы не впился. Мог бы оторвать, никакая охрана бы не спасла», — подумал он, представляя брызги крови на манжетах.  
  
В прошлом месяце Солдата забрали на техобслуживание, усыпили, а он очнулся и вцепился металлическими пальцами в горло доктору, земля ему пухом. Техник сам не видел, но ему рассказывали старшие товарищи.  
  
По-хорошему, выпускник Камышинского зоотехнического училища должен был быть благодарен за ответственную работу на благо Гидры, поручившей ему такое важное и нужное дело. Организация доверила ему тайну, и он свято хранил ее, но делал это с как будто недостаточным благоговением и рвением. Техник боялся. До стыдной слабости в коленях и тяжести в груди. Гимны и лозунги вселяли энтузиазм на время, но, в основном — умирать за дело организации он не собирался и старался сделать все возможное, чтобы этого не случилось. За работу с Объектом накладывали секретность первого уровня, но платили двойной оклад и давали талоны в особую секцию снабжения.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя черти в аду драли! — заорал Техник с перепугу на неподвижного теперь Солдата.  
  
Ничего в облике того не говорило, что в кресле, скованный по рукам и ногам, сидел омега. Фертильный, способный приносить жизнеспособное потомство. Прекрасный экземпляр, лучший в поголовье, то есть группе подопытных. Проблема была одна — мозги Солдата слишком быстро восстанавливались, а зачатие и беременность требовали времени и сниженной дозы седативных. Обнулять можно было только между пятнадцатой и тридцатой неделей, когда эмбрион надежно закреплялся в матке и до того, как сформируется окончательно. Без обнулений Солдат начинал козлить и больно кусаться.  
  
Экземпляр был так хорош только потому, что нес в крови уникальную сыворотку, разработанную мировым гением и великим теоретиком человеческой селекции профессором Арнимом Золой. Техник изучал его труды и не мог не восхититься изяществом формул и смелостью мысли. Великий был человек, земля ему пухом.  
  
Любая телесная жидкость Солдата была ценна для Гидры. Вот поэтому Техник усиленно поил Солдата отваром фенхеля и листьев малины, пытаясь поднять надои или хотя бы не допустить их падения, которое наблюдалось в последнее время и негативно сказывалось на образе Техника перед начальством. Хотя, видит Шмидт, он был не виноват! Ребенка отняли месяц назад, Капитана увезли уже, почитай, как три. С чего бы надоям не падать?  
  
— Что у нас тут? Опять капризничаем? — в лабораторию стремительно ворвался Ким Иосифович. Техник вытянулся в струну и замер, как суслик на сопке.  
  
— Так точно, товарищ начальник Технической службы! Пить отказывается, в руки не дается, аппарат вывел из строя.  
  
— Непорядок. Принеси мне перчатки и чистую кружку, будь добр. Что ж ты как маленький? Уже четыре месяца работаешь, а подхода так и не нашел. С ним ласковее надо. Все получится. Смотри, как титьки оттопырились.  
  
Солдат откинулся на спинку кресла и тяжело дышал. Грудь выглядела наполненной, торчала пологими пирамидками, соски покраснели и заблестели, как полированные.  
  
Техник метнулся к лабораторному шкафу, предвкушая, что снова увидит, как сильные пальцы Кима Иосифовича сжимают крупный сосок и из него упругой струйкой бьет молоко. Буквально услышал звук, с которым она ударит о дно железной кружки. Солдат сегодня еще не отдал им ни капли, и только уважаемый Ким Иосифович мог спасти ситуацию. И Техника.  
  
— Тихо. Ну, не брыкайся, не брыкайся, касатик, — низко ворковал начальник, завязывая Солдату глаза косынкой в голубой цветочек. — Вот. Капитана твоего скоро назад привезут, снова тебя покроет. Ты же любишь это дело? Любишь, конечно, как он тебя трогает, как гладит и за загривок треплет, да? У него температура, как бы молоко не перегорело. Спиртом оботри потом.  
  
Ким Иосифович обвел ладонями в перчатках плечи и грудь Солдата. Достал из кармана плотный пакет, а из него аккуратно сложенную майку. Прижал ее на минуту к носу и губам Солдата, развернул и накинул на голову.  
  
— Уже почти и не пахнет Капитаном, — вздохнул. — А ему так спокойнее.  
  
Техник сжал кружку и уставился во все глаза. Ким Иосифович с нажимом обвел грудные мышцы, постепенно сужая круги, разминая скорее, чем лаская.  
  
Грудь Солдата вздымалась и опадала, живот подрагивал. Вполне себе подтянутый красивый живот. Обычно у омег после третьего, четвертого приплода он становился дряблым и рыхлым. Даже у астеничного типа, не говоря уж о крупных, мясистых особях. У которых и вовсе соски понуро опускались и глядели вниз.  
  
Благодаря восхитительной разработке профессора Золы тело Солдата снова и снова восстанавливалось. Живот был крепким и рельефным, что стиральная доска. Грудь — полной и соблазнительной. Наверняка при осмотре на кресле он и вовсе показался бы девственником с тугой невинной дыркой. Ким Иосифович каждый раз ужасно ругался и сопел от натуги, вставляя и раскручивая расширитель. Солдат дергался — не любил холодные инструменты. А вот горячий хер Капитана вполне себе ценил. С необъяснимой долей злости и ревности отметил Техник. Начальник, положив обе ладони на грудь, разминал ореолы. На сосках выступили первые мутные капли.  
  
Дверь открылась без стука.  
  
— Товарищ Вайнштейн, вас просят срочно явиться к комиссару! — гаркнул дежурный в гимнастерке. Солдат дернулся и постарался, изогнувшись, уйти от касаний.  
  
— Вы не видите? Я работаю! — буркнул Ким Иосифович, но руки убрал и выпрямился. — Вот ведь, как не вовремя. Сможешь сам закончить?  
  
— Да-да! Я не подведу вас! — горячо заверил Техник, вытягиваясь.  
  
— Вот и ладно. Работай. Гидра смотрит на тебя.  
  
— Так точно, товарищ начальник Технической службы!  
  
Техник проводил глазами сутулую спину и обвел взглядом охранников с автоматами. Все пятеро были в защитных очках, лиц не было видно и понять, что они думают, никак было нельзя, но у троих однозначно вздыбливались брюки в области паха. Техник хмыкнул и подумал, что альф даже с прекрасной выдержкой брать в охрану не стоит. От греха подальше, как говорится. То ли дело он, бета. Без всякого полового интереса к Солдату. Он поправил ставшие тесными штаны через халат и приблизился.  
  
Солдат тяжело и рвано дышал. Пах потом, немного сливками и чем-то сладким. Как конфета «коровка». Мутная капля с левого соска сорвалась и упала на живот.  
  
— Я осторожненько. Давай вместе, а? И тебе легче станет и мне грамоту за достойную службу, а? — ласково заворковал Техник. Сунул чашку на металлический столик на колесах и опустил ладони на неожиданно горячую грудь. Собственные пальцы казались на ней слишком бледными и холодными, тонкими и слабосильными на фоне налитой плоти. Техник облизнулся. Грудь была упругой, но смягчалась к соскам. Техник сжал один пальцами на пробу. Солдат застонал и мотнул головой, чуть не сбросив майку.  
  
— Тише, тише. Он вернется, — сказал Техник, наклоняясь чтобы рассмотреть, нет ли в сосках трещин или других повреждений. Гладкие ореолы блестели, горошины сосков напряглись и покраснели, а запах чувствовался сильнее. Техник одной рукой одернул штаны и воровато оглянулся на охранников. Те не меняли поз, но словно дыхание затаили.  
  
«Все для Гидры. Отринь личное. Прими долг перед Гидрой, как смысл и цель существования!» — подумал техник и обхватил губами сосок. Во рту разлился сладкий вкус молока, в носу защипало, на глаза навернулись слезы идеологического экстаза.  
  
Техник втянул горошину глубже, попробовал зубами. Солдат застонал и вздрогнул.  
  
«Девственная задница. Узкая, словно и не рожал каждый год», — подумал Техник, представляя голого Солдата, распяленного на смотровом кресле, обдолбанного препаратами почти до отключки. Можно было бы подойти к нему, встать между удобно разведенных ног и засадить в узкую дырку, преодолев сопротивление, протиснуться в горячее нутро, чувствуя легкий запах природной смазки и феромонов. Толкаться так сильно, как захочется, не боясь помять и кончить внутрь величайшего достижения профессора Золы.  
  
Один из охранников крякнул, Техник испуганно отпрянул и обернулся.  
  
— Ты это… Работай, давай, — сказал тот.  
  
— Слава Гидре, — ответил Техник и облизнулся.  
  
Он наклонился снова, подул на влажный сосок и приник ко второму. «Стимуляция посредством имитирования прикладывания. Влияние на производительность молока Объектом», — подумал Техник, лаская языком второй сосок. Сладкое молоко брызнуло в рот, и Техник проглотил не задумываясь. Это было так вкусно, что оторваться получилось с огромным трудом. Нельзя было брать слишком много. Нужно было бороться за результат. Если он зарекомендует себя, если его показатели будут лучше, чем у других техников, то Ким Иосифович разрешит ему ассистировать при осмотре на кресле, а он может быть отлучится за инструментами и тогда… Или удастся обсудить с начальником различные варианты стимуляции и прийти к новым теориям. Чтобы потом проверить их на практике. О, Господи боже. Техник, сходя с ума от напряжения в животе, схватил кружку и, сжав сосок, направил внутрь. Две тонкие струйки ударили в металлическое дно. Сладкие, вспомнил Техник с придыханием. Ему нестерпимо хотелось снова прижаться губами к покрасневшей груди, но он не смел, жертвуя настоящим удовольствием и мечтая о будущих достижениях. Солдат всхлипнул и выгнулся навстречу, подставляясь под руки. Техник погладил пальцами. Он осмелился наклониться и быстро прикусить Солдата в основание шеи, отчего тот дернулся и раздвинул колени шире. Техник выдоил одну грудь и перешел ко второй. Молоко пенилось. Кружка отяжелела, и когда он закончил, наполнилась почти до края. Последние капли Техник позволил себе слизать, уверяя мысленно, что проверяет, не осталось ли внутри еще немного молока. Он выпрямился и вытер губы рукавом халата. Откатил столик в сторону и, поставив на него чашку, залюбовался. Тут и Ким Иосифович вернулся, подошел и заглянул.  
  
— Ого! Да ты молодец, парень! В прошлый раз едва на треть собрали, а тут вон сколько.  
  
— У меня есть некоторые мысли о методике надоя, товарищ начальник Технической службы. Может быть мы могли бы обсудить их?  
  
— Похвально, похвально. Зайди ко мне после смены, а пока займись обтиранием и напиши потом отчет, — Ким Иосифович поднял кружку и торжественно вынес ее из лаборатории.  
  
Техник улыбался собственным мыслям, предавался мечтам о должности ассистента, доставая из шкафчика пузатую бутыль со спиртом и свежую марлю.


End file.
